<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Queen Bee by LLReid</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26331943">Queen Bee</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LLReid/pseuds/LLReid'>LLReid</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bloodbound (Visual Novels)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Ill start posting people’s requests soon i swear lol, Kamilahs Forever, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Character of Color, LGBTQ Female Character, Same-Sex Marriage, Vampires</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 13:21:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,674</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26331943</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LLReid/pseuds/LLReid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by; Royals by Lorde.</p><p>~~~~~</p><p>“You literally do this every holiday,” Lily continued as Kamilah tossed a black Gucci dress that she thought would be perfect for Anastasia to wear to work on top of the pile she was holding. “You bought her Birkins in every jewel tone for the Dark Solstice last year! Hermes had to custom dye the leather three times before you were satisfied—“</p><p>“I’m assuming you have a point.”</p><p>“Who the hell tells Hermes that their Birkins aren’t good enough?!”</p><p>“I do.”</p><p>Lily snorted. “Y’all gonna have to build a new closet for all this stuff.”</p><p>“Then I’ll employ the best designers money can buy and build my wife a dozen new closets if need be,” she replied absentmindedly as she inspected a Dior handbag, before deeming it unworthy and putting it back on the shelf. “We were thinking of having the penthouse redecorated whilst we are in The Hamptons this summer, anyway— Mathew.”</p><p>“Yeah?,” Mathew said as he held out her handbag and her coffee like they were some sort of religious offering. “What do you need, boss? Caffeine? Blood? My soul?”</p><p>“Simmer down, mortal, I shall not be requiring your soul at the present moment.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kamilah Sayeed/Anastasia Sayeed, Kamilah Sayeed/Main Character (Bloodbound)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>76</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Queen Bee</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You are so whipped,” Lily laughed as she trailed behind Kamilah through Saks Fifth Avenue. Both of her protégé’s arms, Mathew’s arms, two of her interns arms, and the arms of five starry eyed mortal sales assistants were practically overflowing with items the ancient vampire had deemed worthy of her wife. She’d asked Lily to come along on her outing to be a second opinion because she knew what Anastasia liked, but she was doing little to contribute to the overall shopping experience — save for making it far more exasperating than it otherwise would’ve been. </p><p>Mortals who were shopping gaped at her in awe as she flitted through the store, as proud as any reigning queen with both her own employees and multiple Saks employees fawning over her — and no one was quite sure if they wanted to be her or the person she was shopping for. Kamilah was on a mission. She was insatiable, impatient, and an impossible client to please when she was shopping for the love of her life, but it was no secret she had enough money to buy every item in the store thirty-fold... which meant she was everyone’s favourite person.</p><p>“My wife is only going to turn thirty years old once— I need both of those in a 5.5,” she said as she pointed towards two pairs of black leather Gucci trip boots with bejewelled bands around the ankles, one pair plain black and the other printed with golden embroidered stars. “Both in the largest heel you have... and also the smaller one — she might want a smaller heel occasionally.”</p><p>“You want... four pairs of the boots, Mrs Sayeed?,” one of the mortals gasped.</p><p>“Indeed.” She sighed as she plucked her cappuccino from Mathew’s hands and took a long sip out of it before handing it back to him. Rule number one for someone who loathed shopping and spending too much time in the world of mortals as much as she did: caffeine was her new best friend. Liquid optimism. “Gift wrap the boxes individually to the best of your abilities.”</p><p>One of the mortals scurried off at once to grab the boots so quickly that they almost tripped over their own two feet and Lily practically doubled over laughing. “Dude, you realise she doesn’t expect you to buy out the whole store... right?”</p><p>Kamilah sighed and waved her off. She was well aware Anastasia would be extremely happy just to spend time with her doing nothing, and it was precisely because she quite literally never asked for anything that Kamilah enjoyed spoiling her with everything so much. For the first time in two thousand years she was now in a place where she had the luxury of focusing only on herself and the woman she loved — do whatever she wanted, whenever she wanted, without having to consider anyone else's agenda or opinions. Her life had changed, and she had changed with it. And if she wanted to blow a small fortune buying her the best pieces she could find, she was damn well going to do just that.</p><p>She loved Anastasia more than she’d ever loved anyone, and she felt more loved than she’d ever been. It was in the way she always seemed to have a cup of tea waiting for her when she finished working in the garden. It was the way she turned on her laptop especially for her to look up obscure documentaries about plants and then watched them with her and listened to her talk about them for days afterwards, despite not being interested in them herself. Anastasia was the one person who knew all the crappy, embarrassing bits about her that she had normally tried to hide from any lover for as long as possible… and she knew without a single shadow of a doubt that she loved her anyway.</p><p>“You literally do this every holiday,” Lily continued as Kamilah tossed a black Gucci dress that she thought would be perfect for Anastasia to wear to work on top of the pile she was holding. “You bought her Birkins in every jewel tone for the Dark Solstice last year! Hermes had to custom dye the leather three times before you were satisfied—“</p><p>“I’m assuming you have a point.”</p><p>“Who the hell tells Hermes that their Birkins aren’t good enough?!”</p><p>“I do.”</p><p>Lily snorted. “Y’all gonna have to build a new closet for all this stuff.”</p><p>“Then I’ll employ the best designers money can buy and build my wife a dozen new closets if need be,” she replied absentmindedly as she inspected a Dior handbag, before deeming it unworthy and putting it back on the shelf. “We were thinking of having the penthouse redecorated whilst we are in The Hamptons this summer, anyway— Mathew.”</p><p>“Yeah?,” Mathew said as he held out her handbag and her coffee like they were some sort of religious offering. “What do you need, boss? Caffeine? Blood? My soul?”</p><p>“Simmer down, mortal, I shall not be requiring your soul at the present moment. I want an alphabetised list of the names and contact details of the best closet designers in the world by Monday morning, along with their portfolios,” she said. “Delegate the task if you must, but see it done.”</p><p>“You heard the boss!,” Mathew practically yelped to the shell shocked interns trailing them as he struggled not to crease the coats draped over both of his forearms. “We goin’ back in the closet, lads.”</p><p>Lily and the interns snorted, and Kamilah rolled her eyes before turning to the sales assistants. “Have all of this charged to my account, the shoes and accessories gift wrapped and sent directly to our apartment, and the clothes sent directly to our tailor for alterations before the end of the day.”</p><p>“Don’t you want to know how much it all comes out at, Mrs. Sayeed?,” one of the mortals asked.</p><p>“No need,” Kamilah said as she took her purse and her coffee out of Mathew’s hands. She was well aware that she’d probably spent more money in forty-five minutes than most people made in a decade, but she’d been alive for so long it was little more than pocket change to her.</p><p>“God damn, Anastasia,” Lily groaned. “How the fuck did that crazy son of a bitch do it?!”</p><p>“Do what?,” Mathew asked her.</p><p>“Bag herself a sugar mama of this caliber! It’s the millennial dream!”</p><p>“I will not hesitate to stab you in the throat if you call me a sugar mama one more time,” Kamilah smirked as she affectionately patted Lily’s upper back as she waltzed past her. She had places to go, people to see, money to make, and didn’t have time to wait around.</p><p>“Then who’d help you get pussy?!,” Lily called after her. “That’s what this is, right? An elaborate way to win sexual favours?”</p><p>Kamilah snorted, her eyes rolling. She could be so charming and irreverent and witty at times, and then — bam! — a switch flipped and she reverted right back to the cocky asshole everyone reported her to be. “I am more than capable of getting that just fine on my own.”</p><p>“I have an idea for this years Dark Solstice!,” Lily beamed. “Anastasia will love this shit. I’m a goddamn genius.”</p><p>“Go on then,” Kamilah sighed. “Enlighten me, if you must.”</p><p>“Designer pussies are the new Birkin bags!”</p><p>She glared at her. “My wife’s is perfect as it is, thank you very much— Unless that was you hinting that you wanted me to buy you one?”</p><p>Lily snorted. “Would you?”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Have a great day, sugar mama! I’ll keep brainstorming!,” Lily sang as she left, flashing just the quickest middle finger as she walked away — which Kamilah reciprocated. It was their way of showing affection.</p><p>“Please don’t,” she deadpanned. “Or I really will stab you.”</p><p>Given that Ahmanet was so close to Saks, she was able to walk right back to work without worrying about a sun burn — Mathew and the interns he’d chosen to accompany them power walking to keep up with her. The shadows cast from the tall buildings provided some degree of UV protection and even the tourists seemed to instinctively know that when Kamilah Sayeed was walking towards them, they removed themselves from her path.</p><p>The moment she arrived back all she could hear were assistants and employees rapid-fire dialling four-digit extensions, jabbing at touch screen smart phones, and all but screaming, “She's on her way in— tell everyone right now. Right. Now.” It took her only seven seconds to wind through the hallways and pass through the purchasing department, but she had already heard panicked cries of “They said she's on her way back in” and “Kamilah’s coming!” and a particularly blood curdling cry of “She's baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack!”</p><p>“Mortals,” she muttered below her breath. She didn’t care that she had the reputation of being a difficult boss, for if she were a man the only thing anyone would notice was how good at her job she was. There was no luck in the business of finance. There was only drive, determination, and more drive — and she took no prisoners and held no hands. People could either keep up with her or they couldn’t. And if they couldn’t, she let them go. “Bloody mortals.”</p><p>“Kamilah, the CEO of Nakamura Enterprises called whilst you were out,” Simon, one of her assistants, said as he jogged to keep up with her confident pace, “she—“</p><p>“No,” Kamilah interjected.</p><p>“I’m... sorry?”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“No?,” Simon asked. “You didn’t even—“</p><p>“I’m well aware she wants my assistance on a deal she is trying to secure. Call her back immediately and tell her no.”</p><p>“I— Uh— Right away,” the mortal nodded before sprinting away.</p><p>“Kamilah, the people from Apple would like to talk to you about a potential investment,” Andie, another one of her assistants, said breathlessly. “They, um—“</p><p>“Set up a meeting,” she nodded without taking her eyes off of her phone. “Next week preferably, but keep Thursday free.”</p><p>“Of course.”</p><p>A continuous stream of employees tried to talk to her about multiple things at once as she walked towards her office, the crowds of people parting like the red sea as her heels clicked viciously fast on the polished marble floors and her Balmain blazer billowed behind her. She answered curtly, with no rhymes or embellishments that could lead to her decisions being misconstrued in any way. The mortals danced to whichever tune she sang — Honestly, it was so easy to get what you wanted from people if they thought you were a stone cold psycho.</p><p>But the moment she turned the corner into the hallway that led to her office, her entire demeanour softened and her face lit up. Anastasia was chatting casually with one of her newest assistants, having obviously stopped by unexpectedly between meetings. How could someone possibly be that beautiful? She wondered for the hundred thousandth time. What higher power orchestrated such a perfect union of genes? Who decided that one single solitary soul deserved to look like that? It was so fundamentally unfair.</p><p>She was wearing all black — but the expensive black that had once became iconic on the body of Audrey Hepburn. The kind of deep, alluring black that you fell into and brought out the vibrant shades of copper and ginger in her hair. A simple sleeveless dress from Dior that clung to her thin frame, the highest of Jimmy Choos, and a pair of stunning uncut amethyst earrings that she’d borrowed from Lily.</p><p>For a moment she just watched as Anastasia radiated a calm focus and that enviable charisma — like she knew absolutely who she was and where she was going and exactly the right thing to do. She was a steady mooring in a deep sea of change and challenge. She was honest and kept her word, and she was unrelentingly fair. It was what made mortals like her so much and made vampires want to follow her. It was what made her worthy of the powers bound to her blood.</p><p>“To what do I owe this pleasure, my love?,” Kamilah beamed as she drew Anastasia into her arms and pressed a kiss to her brow. There was no sign of the stone cold bitch everyone else was on their best behaviour to please. She radiated warmth.</p><p>“Can’t a lady just drop in to see her wife without a reason?” The Bloodkeeper turned into the curve of her palm, her lips pressed against her tanned skin. Kamilah heard two whispered words, felt them kissed into her flesh: My love. Two words: and the shock of them held her still as the most content little smile twitched at the corners of her lips. This woman was her heartbeat. Her pulse. She was the fire in her blood and the laughter in her soul. “Were you in a meeting? I didn’t think you had anything scheduled until later.”</p><p>“I was shopping.”</p><p>“You hate shopping.”</p><p>“I like shopping when it’s for you,” she breathed. “Your birthday is only seven days away.”</p><p>Anastasia’s cheeks became rose-tinted almost immediately and she let out the sweetest giggle. “Is that why Lily is sending me Snaps from that bar down the street?”</p><p>“Indeed.” She did her best to look guilty. “Shopping with me always drives her straight to the drink. What is she drinking this time, dare I ask?”</p><p>“Tequila.”</p><p>She snorted and gently tilted Anastasia’s chin upwards and caressed her face, her featherlight fingertips flitting across her dainty features. When their lips touched, she felt like she became the very air; like she was full of stars and sunlight and moonbeams. She was the soaring spaces between the modern glass skyscrapers outside the windows, the spires of the famous cathedral down the block, the solemn breaths of chimneys, a whispered prayer upon the winters winds. She was silence, and she was music, one clear transcendent chord rising toward Heaven. She believed, then, that she would have risen bodily into the sky but for the anchor of Anastasia’s hand in her hair and her soft perfect mouth.</p><p>“Do I even wanna know why she’s gone straight for tequila?”</p><p>“Probably not,” Kamilah smirked as she led Anastasia towards her office with a protective arm around her shoulders. She ignored the way her employees gaped at the sudden shift in her demeanour, the way they seemed to marvel at how loving and gentle she was capable of being. It was almost like she was thirteen all over again and Anastasia was her first crush — even though they’d been married for years she still found herself just as awed by her as she had been the first time she’d really looked at her. All she was aware of in this entire roomful of people was her. Where she was, what she was doing, who she was talking to. Nothing else mattered. “Just ensure she knows I will not be carrying her home if she blacks out again.”</p><p>“She’s also on her second white chocolate Magnum, by the way.”</p><p>“There are moments in life that the white chocolate Magnum ice cream was invented for, and shopping with me for such a momentous birthday is one of them.”</p><p>“I love that you want to make this so special for me, sweetheart, but you know you don’t have to... right? I’d be so happy just ordering pizza and drinking wine through a twirly straw.”</p><p>“I know I don’t have to, but I want to,” she whispered as she leaned in and kissed her temple. Having grown up with a family who hadn’t really cared enough to be extra attentive or buy her something special on her birthdays, Anastasia always felt like the day was a burden. Having someone genuinely want to celebrate her was still something foreign to her. Perhaps that was why Kamilah always went so over the top when it came to choosing gifts for her. She wanted to give her the whole world to make up for all those birthdays when she hadn’t even received as much as a simple Happy Birthday to make her feel cared about. “Making you feel special and appreciated makes me happy.”</p><p>Anastasia’s eyes sparkled at her as they flopped down on the couch and Kamilah drew her onto her lap. Most people underestimated eyes. They were infinite. You look someone straight in the eye and your whole soul could be sucked out in a nanosecond. Other people's eyes were limitless and that was what captivated Kamilah where Anastasia was concerned. Those piercing blue eyes could swallow her whole.</p><p>Anastasia cradled her chin with her hand and tilted her face back to kiss her. Her lips were warm and soft and perfect. Encouraged, Kamilah slid her arms around her and pulled her closer, extending the kiss. They fit together like the two halves of — of something fine.</p><p>When they finally broke apart, Kamilah studied her wife a moment, then took her face between her warm hands and kissed her again, long and deep, their immortal hearts thumping between them in sync.</p><p>“God... Kami,” Anastasia panted.</p><p>With a kind of growl, Kamilah lay Anastasia down on her back and crawled over her, answering her with a longer, deeper kiss. And then it was like a kind of madness took them, a frenzy of kissing and murmured devotions.</p><p>“I forgot to ask you,” Kamilah breathed as she rested her forehead against hers, “how you’d feel about another walk-in closet or two?”</p><p>“We’re going to have a full department store in our home eventually.” Anastasia giggled. “Do I even want to know why you’re asking me this or is this just one of those times you need me to support your crazy ideas and then eventually step in to stop you from going overboard?”</p><p>“The latter.” She brushed the pad of her thumb across her lower lip. “I may or may not have gotten ahead of myself... again.”</p><p>“How shocking,” Anastasia replied, sarcastically.</p><p>Kamilah pressed a series of sweet, fluttery kisses across her face. “My guardian angel,” she whispered, her lips brushing against Anastasia’s skin with every word.</p><p>“Kami...”</p><p>“Do you know what it's like to have someone crash into your life with no warning? When you landed in Adrian’s office, I was like, Who the fuck is this?” She nuzzled her nose against hers. “But you shook me up. You brought me back to life at a time when I was in limbo. You were just what I needed... You're just what I need.”</p><p>“Well I needed you, too,” Anastasia breathed. “So we’re even.”</p><p>“Sometimes I think, perhaps I'm dreaming you up,” Kamilah whispered, her eyes falling shut as Anastasia stroked the hair framing her temple and kissed her brow. “Maybe I’m still mortal and I’ll wake up back in Egypt, and all this will have been a dream. Or maybe I’ll wake up and it’ll be the year 1600, he will still be at my side and I’ll still be trapped in an abusive situation and none of this is actually happening. Perhaps you're also dreaming me; maybe we only exist in each other's dreams and every morning when we wake up we forget all about each other.”</p><p>“No,” Anastasia whispered. She placed her hands over her cheeks and gently tipped her head back, and kissed her, as if she was trying to pour her heart into hers, for safekeeping. For the first time in two thousand years, she could really feel that she was everything to someone... that she was enough, for all the right reasons, even when she was not feeling her best. “My whole life I’ve been told I have quite the vivid imagination but I’m not creative enough to dream you up, Kami. You are the only real thing in this bizarre life of mine that I could ever trust.”</p><p>“You have captured me utterly, and you hold my heart in your hands.” She gently stroked her lower lip with the pad of her thumb, Anastasia’s breath warm on her face. Because of this woman, the world made sense in a way it didn't before... in a way that it never had. Kamilah knew she had a place now, with her. “Promise me you’ll always be this gentle with it. It's far more fragile than you might think.”</p><p>Anastasia looped her pinkie around hers and kissed her like she was her first, last, and only, and then rested her forehead against hers. They were like two pieces of a failed star, drawn together by a shared history and a memory of illicit kisses. “I promise.”</p><p>Kamilah’s eyes fell closed as she lay herself down on Anastasia’s chest, content to just be held for however long her wife could stay before their work obligations got in the way. And she smiled, holding nothing but joy in her heart. She had spent so much time in her life waiting to be ambushed by heartbreak and pain. How nice it was, to finally be ambushed by happiness. She knew now that it was possible to suffer a great wrong and walk away from it. To build a beautiful life of small, exquisitely important moments.</p><p>Love was the root of so much suffering and misery, so much loss. It was the worst thing in the world, to risk yourself by loving someone so much. At the very same time, a love like this was also the single best thing in the world that Kamilah had experienced in her two thousand years of wandering the earth in search for something to make her feel alive — and it was worth every risk.</p><p>She felt like she’d always seen nothing but Anastasia. From the moment she found her, she’d seen nothing but her. There wasn't a second that passed when she wasn’t on her mind. This woman owned her, had claimed her in all the most important ways that a person could be claimed. Wherever she was, whatever she happened to be doing, she belonged to her — and she had never been happier.</p><p> </p><p>~ fin.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>